


everything you say

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Fallen Angels, Immortality, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Five times Gabe makes a proposal





	

**one.**

“So, you’ve been around since the revolutionary war.”

“Yes.”

Gabe pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. The man – Jack Morrison – looks gaunt, half-starved, and his face is liberally smudged with dirt from his time in the sarcophagus. He also _reeks_ of death.

But the man’s still alive.

“I’ve got a proposition for you,” Gabe says.

“And that would be…?” Jack shivers, folding arms across his chest and rubbing his skin to try and work some warmth back into his flesh.

“You come with me. I could use a partner.”

Jack stares, blinking wide, too blue eyes. Then, he shrugs, “Sure. Got nowhere else to go.”

**two.**

“We’re adopting the kid.”

Jack blinks, “Have you asked him?”

“He called me _dad_.”

“Ah, well then.”

“He called you _mom_.”

“... we’re going to have to have a talk.”

**three.**

The door slams against the wall.

Jack’s head flies up, smacking straight into Gabe’s chin, who sees stars for a brief moment.

For a brief moment, no one moves.

Jesse slams his hands over his eyes, “Oh my _god_! Do you know what a lock is?!”

“Knock next time!” Gabe snaps back.

“My eyes are never gonna recover!” Jesse wails.

Covering his face with his hand, Jack sighs, and shifts under Gabe. His face is flushed with heat, ears going red. Gabe thinks it would be cute if it wasn’t for the situation at hand.

“Jesse, next time you should knock,” Jack mutters.

Groping for the door knob, Jesse backs out of the room, keeping his hand firmly over his eyes, “I have seen my parents having sex. Oh god, ew.”

“I might be old but I’m not dead!”

The door slams closed.

Gabe sighs, the moment ruined, “Alright, so maybe he’s got a point. Next time we lock the door.”

“I thought you had!”

**four.**

“You can touch them.”

Jack’s hand hesitates, “You’re sure?”

“If I wasn’t, I’d you know.”

The nubs where his wings once were don’t hurt anymore. All that remains is a feeling that something’s been… lost. But it’s a loss he can live with. Gabe can’t picture the alternative; can’t bear to think of it.

But even so, Jack’s hands are gentle, massaging around the scars where his wings used to connect to his shoulders. His fingers are light, exploring, and soft. Before, Jack had never been hesitant about touching any part of Gabe – his back something of a scratching post for him in the throes of passion – but since he lost his wings, there’s been a nervousness not there before.

Softly, Jack presses light kisses to the nubs. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Gabe replies. “I’d do it all over again if I had the choice.”

“I–”

Gabe turns, catches Jack before he can flee again, “Maybe it’s about time we get reaquainted with each other.”

**five.**

“How about this: We buy a house somewhere and we settle down.”

“You never struck me as the type to wanna settle down to wedded bliss,” Jack comments.

“Yeah, well,” Gabe glances down. “Wasn’t till I met you. It’s not that I’ve lost my edge, but I’m tired, Jack.”

“I know,” Jack murmurs, pressing light kisses to Gabe’s eyelids. “I am too. Think Jesse’ll be alright without us?”

Gabe snorts, “Kid’s good. He’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** proposal  
>  **Words:** 553 words


End file.
